


Shouldn’t I share my feelings while we braid each other’s hair?

by Wulvercazz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Douchifer, Lucifer is actually a child, Nanny!Dan, and a little angst, lots of fluff, or just platonic - Freeform, super soft boi, worried!chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/pseuds/Wulvercazz
Summary: Lucifer is having recurrent nightmares; but everything comes out better in the end.





	Shouldn’t I share my feelings while we braid each other’s hair?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on Write on Me,,, and I am,,, but I really needed to write something short and cute to tale my mind away from the drama that that fic has become
> 
>  
> 
> This Fic can be read with romantic undertones for your douchifer or just platonic caring if you prefer 
> 
>  also this is not Betad at all and written at 2 am so I’m sorry for any crazy grammatical or spelling mistakes ;v;

There are things you never quite forget; humans and divine beings alike. 

 

Even after the whole fiasco with the shooter, who couldn’t even actually shoot him to save his life; Lucifer still had that memory on the back of his mind.

 

Sometimes it floated to the surface while he was asleep; and he’d see the light leave his brother’s eyes again, and the blood warm his hand. 

 

And Lucifer would wake up abruptly. But soon enough a case would take his mind, and Chloe would take his mind, and Dan, and Ella, and his Mum. 

 

It usually never happened twice in a row; he’d deal with it, he was being punished, of course. 

 

Except for some reason, that night was the fifth night that he’d stabbed Uriel. The fifth night that he was forced to recall the murder; his murder. 

 

He’d tried not sleeping the fourth night, but whenever he nodded off he’d see the blood flashing behind his eyes. Or the knife in his hand. Or his brother laying in his arms. 

 

Chloe was concerned to say the least; Lucifer had bags under his eyes, his hair was a little out of place and he was lacking his overall childish glee. It reminded her too much of the incident a month back; and she would be very happy if there wasn’t a repeat.

 

Dan of course didn’t seem to believe her.

 

“I’m just sure of it Dan,” Chloe continued as she eyed Lucifer on the corner of her eye, sitting on her desk, absentmindedly playing with a now empty penholder, “just, talk to him? Please?” 

 

“Chlo,” Dan shuffled in his feet, not really sure about it, “how is that even going to help? The guy barely likes me,” 

 

“He does like you Dan,” Chloe shot back, stopping a little at Dan’s unamused flat smile, “he just... likes to annoy you just as much I guess,” she added, and Dan couldn’t help but huff put a laugh. 

 

“Lucifer won’t talk to me, Dan” she tried again, her stance back to worried, “I’ve tried before, he doesn’t think I’d understand, but...” she gave a little smile, “he’d open up to you; you may not believe it but Lucifer has actually grown quite fond of you.”  

 

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He almost missed Chloe’s little pleading smile and reassuring squeeze at his bicep; the almost unnoticeable pout at the Devil’s lip was suddenly hard to miss.

 

Okay, so maybe Chloe was right, now what? 

 

Lucifer would probably run at a direct approach, or lash out; either of which he’d rather avoid.

 

“Hey bud, uh, how about we go for a beer, huh?” well that was lame, he face palmed himself in his mind at his ridiculous attempt to subtlety. 

 

“A beer?” was the mocking answer, with Lucifers dark eyebrows knit tightly together in confusion, “Are you quite alright, Daniel?” 

 

Dan couldn’t contain the small chuckle that escaped him, “Wow, no Detective Douche? You must be pretty upset about something.”

 

And with that, the small light of amusement left once more Lucifer’s eyes( he smiled but only with his lips, “Yeah, well, it’s not anything that you should concern yourself with, Daniel.”  

 

“Okay.” He tried.

 

Lucifer was confused once more, “weren’t you trying to make me ‘open up’? Shouldn’t I ‘share my feelings’ while we braid each other’s hair or something?” 

 

“Hey, I know when to stop trying, okay. You don’t need to tell me what you’re going through but, that doesn’t mean I can’t try and at least get your mind of things.” 

 

Lucifer turned to look at him in the eyes once more, his own incredulous and childlike; it killed Dan a little inside. 

 

“Come on,” Dan tried keeping up his own strong face, it’d be no worth if both of them decided to mope around the almost empty precinct, “I know you wouldn’t say no to a few drinks.” 

 

Lucifer chuckled softly under his breath, finally getting up and off Chloe’s desk, “At least that we can agree on,”

 

 

 

It took Dan a while to convince Lucifer not to go to Lux, but rather a small bar he’d been to a couple times.

 

“Are you quite sure this is the place, Daniel?” Lucifer complained as soon as they stepped foot inside. 

 

“There isn’t even any good-looking people in this c-“ Dan thought he’d have to continue to listen to Lucifer’s complains, but there he went. 

 

“Lucifer?” he questioned, as the Consultant approached a man with soft curls and a dark colored jacket.  

 

“Uriel?” He asked, hopeful, only to be brought back to the truth when an unfamiliar face with an annoyed scowl welcomed him. “Right,” 

 

Lucifer seemed pretty shaken, like he’d seen a ghost. Maybe being around people wasn’t a good idea; even if he specifically brought Lucifer to this bar for it’s calmer ambiance. Different people cope differently, he could understand that. He was pretty sure he had beer at home.

 

 

Okay, so maybe bringing Lucifer home wasn’t that great of an idea.

 

“Well, well, Detective, cutting the chase short now aren’t we? You could’ve just asked.” it made his eyes roll almost on their own accord.

 

“Just sit, I’ll bring you a drink,” Dan retorted as he made his way to the small kitchen.

 

Lucifer sat down on the disheveled couch reluctantly, highly considering not to if just for the sake of his italian suit. He was, however, more tired that he’d admit too, so for the time being, he’d had to trust Daniel’s furniture.

 

When Dan came back everything became somehow more complicated; awkward. They drank to appease the thickness of the air, neither  sure of what to do or say to make it end. And hopefully show them a free escape route. 

 

 “Aren’t you the conversationalist? No wonder the Detective couldn’t resist your charms,” Lucifer finally added, his short attention span not allowing the heavy silence to go on for a second longer. 

 

Dan couldn’t help but laugh sincerely; he was doing this for Chloe, in the end. Although maybe that was a lie now; because from the moment he realized something was indeed very wrong he wouldn’t have let himself leave without at least trying to help Lucifer a little bit. 

 

“Yeah, maybe you got me there,” he chuckled, earning a softer smile from the tall man beside him. 

 

 

“What is going on Luce?” Dan tried again, once the air around them was calmer, except he didn’t really expected him to answer anymore.

 

Lucifer sighed in return, obviously having seen the question come back sooner or later. “I can’t sleep; it’s as simple as that, Daniel.” 

 

Well that’d be anticlimactic; no, that couldn’t be it, Lucifer didn’t lie indeed, but he was sure there was more. 

 

“You’re having nightmares aren’t you?” Dan asked, although already pretty sure it was true; and the pitiful look to Lucifer’s dark eyes proved it.

 

“Look, you don’t need to tell me what the nightmares are about or who this Uriel is, but, Luci; you’re not the only one, okay? After everything I did, there would be weeks where I couldn’t go without having nightmares every night. Reminding me of everything I did wrong, every bad thing I brought on other people.” he scoffed, “You included.” 

 

Lucifer’s gaze turned back to the glass in his hand, clearly pensive. “I did something horrible,” he said in a weak voice, “to someone I care deeply about.” 

 

“It’s haunting me.” 

 

Dan knew not to say anything in return; mostly because he was sure whatever Lucifer had done he was better off not mentioning right now, but also because the single fact that he’d confided in him was a big enough leap of faith for one day.

 

The hardest part was over now thankfully; Lucifer seemed calmer. Not quite as well as he’d hope he’d see him, but definitely better than that morning at the precinct.

 

“You should probably get some sleep, Lucifer” Dan started as he cleaned up the coffee table. 

 

“Right,” Lucifer, frowned slightly, “of course. I’ll get going then.” 

 

Dan felt guilty; he was sure he hadn’t truly said anything upsetting. But somehow seeing him go felt wrong.

 

The Devil stopped in his tracks, taken aback at the unexpected turn of events.

 

“You’ve had quite a bit to drink and, it’s pretty late so,” he rambled, trying to be casual, “Well, I’d feel bad if I let you leave like this. There is a guest room you can use.”

 

It took a bit more convincing to get Lucifer to stay. But in the end, he’d dare to say he was happy about the outcome, even if he’d never be honest about it to Dan. 

 

Dan fell asleep a good couple hours after Lucifer; the guy surely hadn't slept more than a couple hours in the past week.

 

He must have closed his eyes for about five seconds before a pained moan interrupted his sleep. He heard heavy breathing and grunting; a broken voice chanting ‘Uriel’. over and over. 

 

Despite his own tiredness, his feet took him straight to the other door. He opened it softly,  taking an eternity to reveal what was inside; almost afraid of catching a glimpse.

 

Lucifer was under the covers, panting and clutching the sheets tight in his hands. 

 

Dan remembered the first time Trixie had woken up from a nightmare; her wide eyes holding fear, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

 

He could see no difference now. 

 

Without thinking he was suddenly sitting on the bed; Lucifer’s face contorted in pain.

 

Just as absentmindedly, his hand picked up the stray hairs on Lucifer’s forehead and smoothed them back in place. 

 

Lucifer seemed to tense up; and Dan panicked, if he woke up he’d be in a lot of trouble. But to his surprise, all that came was a tired exhale, and the writhing ceased. 

 

And Daniel couldn’t help but trace the vein that had popped on Lucifers head from the stress; watching it recede as Luci’s face relaxed further. Nightmare most likely abandoned in favor of a nice sleep.

 

Dan shook his head at it all; not very sure how exactly he’d become the Devil’s nanny.

 

He didn’t mind as much though, Lucifer’s peaceful face as he finally caught some decent sleep was reward enough.  


End file.
